


九梦：甘

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 4





	九梦：甘

“有想好要点什么吗？”九条悠哉的依靠在椅背上，从菜单后望向里面沙发坐上认真读菜单的永梦。  
“我…”各种菜名让永梦无法抉择，他思考应该挑战个新花样。不过在听到询问后，他觉得大概是自己耽误太久令对方等得不耐烦了吧？所以他看起来很不好意思，“你点了什么？”  
“我？鳗鱼饭。这家的还不错，”贵利矢不是第一次来，所以很快决定好后就撂下了菜单，“外加一杯黄桃气冰淇淋气泡水。”他看了看再次难为低下头的永梦，笑着摆摆手，“不急，慢慢看，反正我们时间多的是。”

永梦和贵利矢交往才不到两周，他还没想好要如何去和贵利矢约会，贵利矢就先约了他。  
贵利矢问他想去哪，永梦自己也没想法。最后贵利矢把他领到了商场，但两人转了一圈后没有什么可以买的，结果最终演变成一起在游戏厅里把全部游戏打了一遍。  
要是明日Poppy缠着他问到底约会干了什么，说出来的话，一边的飞彩绝对会冷嘲热讽。飞彩现在依旧不怎么愿意主动和贵利矢来往，甚至觉得永梦太天真，嘱咐永梦不要和恋爱傻子似的被骗，说不定日后会被甩。  
可永梦不这样觉得。经过那么多次合作后，明了了贵利矢谎言背后的故事，同时也了解到那个男人诚实的感情，永梦从此无法对他产生偏移。  
看起来总是笑眯眯的贵利矢，确总是能思考很多事情。  
这次也是，在他自己不知道如何时，贵利矢主动担当了这次约会的领导任务。并且每次都在询问永梦是否愿意的情况下，才实行他出的计划。

现在永梦他们坐在贵利矢推荐的餐厅里，这是贵利矢比较中意的地方，永梦对在这种咖啡厅里共进晚餐没有异议。  
从以前就没谈过恋爱且整天泡在游戏和实习学业中的永梦，自然不知道如何以约会名义和刚交往的恋人独处。即使餐厅里很多人，可他却相当拘谨。  
看得出这点的贵利矢便总是摆出轻松的样子顺着他，用放松的口吻开着玩笑逗他笑。永梦是有着随和温柔性格的人，因此在日常情况下，他很轻松的就被贵利矢说出来的话逗出微笑。  
“那么就先点喝的吧，”贵利矢提出缓和时间与气氛的建议，“柠檬玫瑰冰茶如何？挺有人气的，虽然是女孩子喜欢喝的东西。”  
“饮料这种东西，能喝的话，谁都可以吧？”永梦苦笑着纠正。  
贵利矢耸耸肩，“的确如你所说。那么就点这个给你吧，” 这次他没有感觉到永梦会拒绝，所以回头叫了服务员先点了两杯饮料。

在等待饮料的过程中，永梦却无法专注在菜单的选择上。那是因为他对面传来的视线太过于强烈，弄得他连也过菜单看过去的勇气都要被磨平了。  
“贵利矢…？”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么老盯着我？”永梦忍不下去的询问。  
对面的贵利矢乐得轻松，他单手撑在桌子上，如同在凝视艺术品似的目光盯着永梦不动，“我盯着你，让你那么吃惊吗？”  
结果他挨了永梦一个略微严肃讨要答案的目光，因此便换了一个姿势，直起身子靠回椅背上，“约会时盯着自己的男朋友看，这有什么问题吗？”  
“…….没…”感觉这话无处反驳，永梦只好把赶走人目光的抱怨吞了回去。

最终永梦回到了原点，据则不出来的他选了一个最美创意的料理。  
“果然还是选蛋包饭吧——呜哇？！”  
话音刚多，一股冷水从头浇下。除了香甜的味道，甚至还感到冰块伴着水滚落下来，几块掉入领口。永梦浑身一个哆嗦，下意识叫出来。  
顿时在服务员小姐惊慌，以及宛如周围客人吃惊的感叹下，永梦和触电似的从沙发上跳起来，可惜桌子在前方挡着，结果他肚子撞的双人小餐桌上又被弹回了沙发。桌子被他撞错位些，上面的刀叉发出一串响动。  
然而这还没完。他被桌子顶回来同时，头还好死不死的碰到了服务员小姐手中的托盘。本来就打翻倒着的玻璃杯直接压翻了托盘，落在他脑瓜顶。  
“好痛——！”  
永梦还不及捂头便锁眉跌会沙发背，杯子还落在了他怀里没碎掉，顿时渗透布料的冰凉席卷了他还空荡荡的肚子。随即托盘紧随其后掉在他肩头，接着落到沙发座上，有很快弹到地面。  
这一连串发生太快，托盘在地上打转的声音还没稳下来，永梦已经变成了落汤鸡。周围的几桌人和路过的服务员都目瞪口呆的看向这边，霎那间这家餐厅安静了一倍，而托盘的噪音也增加了一倍。

永梦没想到自己就这样品尝了一杯柠檬玫瑰冰茶的淋浴，他绷紧的肩膀松下，从水珠还连成串的刘海地下松开眉头睁开眼。小小的冰块还随着他抬起的脖子，滚下衣服。  
“好冰…”他一把揪住衣服，却也弄不掉滚到衣服里面的冰。而终于抹上头的手发现自己竟然摸下来半片柠檬。  
对面的贵利矢都看呆了，虽然他对永梦平日性格下的运气也有所了解吧，可是这也太夸张。直到服务员小姐紧张的道歉和询问，贵利矢才回过神，“喂，没事吧？”  
服务员小姐似乎都要哭出来，而店长似乎也要被叫过来。永梦实在不是会随便生气的人，即使这问题不在于他，可等他看到似乎是新人的服务员小姐要哭出来时，好像自己更加紧张和不安。于是连忙不停的对人家说自己没事，而看着店长过来后，他更是把这件事丢给了贵利矢，自己冲去了洗手间。  
总觉得这副狼狈的样子在众目睽睽下实在打不下去，他进入洗手间后第一件事就是先抽出来擦湿纸巾撩起衣服，把身上的凉水大致擦了一遍。  
随后他打开水龙头摸了几把脸，打上肥皂把手和小臂洗了一遍。其他地方他又没法脱下来洗个澡，因此只能忍耐。  
就在他用水弄着头发上残留的果汁，防止干掉后粘在一起时，贵利矢拿着毛巾进来了。  
“呀，名人。你还真是让我吃惊。你的运气也是令我刮目相看。”  
“我也很吃惊…”永梦消沉的说。他平日平地摔的机率也是有增无减，他自己都要佩服自己了。  
这话没能让永梦心情好转，所以贵利矢也就知趣的收起话。不过他很快便口吻悠哉的转移开话题，并且递过去一块干净毛巾，“这是餐厅提供的毛巾，我说我一个人进来这里就好了，你也不想被看到吧？”把水龙头调到热的那端，贵利矢帮忙把毛巾弄湿，“他们还说可以免费给我们一杯新的饮料，晚餐也都打折。但我要看看你怎么想，你想就这样去吃饭吗？”  
“这样不可能的吧，”永梦拿过毛巾，却觉得在公共洗手间里脱去衣服实在不好，所以转身去了隔间。“身上很粘，头发也是…我想回家。”  
贵利矢想也直到对方会这样回答，因此变也没打算强迫对方继续约会。

永梦进入隔间，可门却没关上。因为贵利矢挤了进来，并且还在身后锁起了门。  
“你在干什么啊？”  
“当然是照顾你？”贵利矢故意反问的话尾音挑高，“再说你根本擦不到后背吧？”  
“….”永梦盯着他足足十秒。  
“相信我，我不会对你动手动脚。”贵利矢差点笑喷，“名人，你知道你刚才有多可爱吗？你觉得这就是和电影里的那样，要在厕所里来一发吗？”  
“才没有！”永梦顿时性格被激起，责备过后还抬手狠狠捶了下人上臂。  
但他小脸通红。本来就总是眼圈红红的，嘴唇也粉嫩的，现在这样子更加显得年龄小。这份可爱感，弄的贵利矢胸口痒痒的。

然而永梦不可否认自己内心的确担心过…想想看，封闭的厕所隔间，一对恋人挤在一起，这剧情还能怎么发展？  
“好好好，别生气。”贵利矢敷衍似的哄哄对方。“先把脏衣服脱下来吧？给你擦干净。”  
永梦嘟着嘴气呼呼的把衣服脱掉，将脏掉的T恤及外套卷起来塞入书包。并且为了不让果汁弄到书包里的物品，还刻意把脏的那一面卷在内侧。  
湿掉的毛巾很快便凉了下来，等擦到身上只能令永梦感到好冷。他现在很想回家冲个热水澡，不过他自己现在根本没有衣服穿，身上也怎么弄都是粘糊糊的。  
“转过去，”贵利矢帮他出去把毛巾重新洗了一边，回来后如此对他说。望着犹豫的恋人，贵利矢无奈叹口气，抓住对方肩膀，把男孩转了一圈背对自己，“你想后背粘粘的吗？”  
永梦没吭声，但刚才有些不满的表情此刻酝酿出一点紧张。不管是交往了两天还是交往了两周，他可从来没裸着上半身出现在贵利矢面前。  
现在完全猜不出来贵利矢在想些什么。作为一个人来讲，永梦的害羞是难免的，这又不是医疗检查需要脱光，还是公共厕所，永梦的小脑袋一片乱。  
永梦只觉得对方用毛巾仔细擦过他后背时，他不由得浑身绷紧，喉咙发干。这不全因为毛巾凉，而是因为是贵利矢。更何况对方的视线从后方洒下，将他彻底包裹起来。

比他更火烧火燎的是贵利矢。  
坦露出来的洁白背部暴露在眼前，柔和的脊线从裤子下蔓出的腰部一路向上，攀爬到黑色发丝下坦露出得脖颈，不由抓走了贵利矢的呼吸。  
永梦的肩胛骨在肌肤下隐约勾出造型，肩头的圆润线条均匀而延伸。手臂肌肉依旧带有男性特征，可却也展露出温和纤细的一面，两者并不冲突。  
永梦并不是瘦弱的男生，但也并不强壮。他还很年轻，同年轻的男孩一样体态均匀且瘦高。刚成熟步入社会的骨骼被伸展开，肉体紧致，腰线虽不突出有型，反而看似柔软丝滑。  
明明是男孩子，却可爱得让人想要抱住。  
就是这种感觉吧？贵利矢凭借着自己法医磨练出来的意志力，硬生生把这份冲动压回平静。  
不过他在帮对方擦拭身体时，却也不自觉的靠近，目光被对方放大的肌肤填满占据。明明遇到事态总是可以轻松面对，且用意识和情绪摆出游刃有余的他，现在竟也忘记了呼吸频率。

目光下是永梦的颈后，那个角度让贵利矢的目光被无可动摇的锁住。  
他手中的动作停下，表情起伏宛如不知道该如何呈现的恢复到了水平。  
很香。  
很甜。  
玫瑰糖精的味道还残留在永梦的头发少，清理不净且仍然发潮的发梢有几根粘在一起，不太整齐的稀疏掠过脖根处。毛巾擦过而折射着水层光亮的肌肤，保留着淡淡的柠檬香。  
那杯饮料的味道并不重，是一款清新爽口的饮品。可是现在即使被擦洗过，却反而味道变得更加浓烈，如同溢满隔间。  
这是贵利矢的错觉。永梦造成的。  
这个味道很适合永梦。不知道怎么，贵利矢脑中冒出来这种想法。  
想要一饮而尽。  
当初给永梦推荐饮品时，贵利矢想都没想便说出了那款。  
可能往日让他选的话，他会认为一杯暖暖的甜牛奶更合适永梦这个人。而或者战斗时跃跃欲试的神态，容他请上一杯略带刺激沉醉的鸡尾酒。  
然而现在他却觉得对方也适合冰茶，带着清新甜美的诱惑。

“怎么了？”感觉对方停下的动作，永梦越过肩头投来奇怪的目光。  
寻思了一下自己刚才入神的可笑模样，贵利矢立马放松表情，口吻带着调侃。“没。我就是觉得，名人真是甜啊（甘い）。”他凑近对方的侧脸，隔着肩头眯眼对视，“这么天真（甘い，同音同义），真是危险。幸好在这里的是我。”  
永梦大大的黑眼睛中露出一丝不解的天真，实则好似在他聪明的脑袋瓜深处衍生出了真相。这弄的永梦不经意间抿起嘴，皱皱眉头给人催促。  
“如果是别人要帮你擦，你大概也会接受帮助吧？”贵利矢在恋人耳侧低语，同时也不等对方回应便继续下去，“你这样会被吃掉的。”

一秒，两秒，停息。  
“不过。”  
凑近。  
“还好我是你男朋友。”  
微笑深邃且满足。  
“对吧？”  
目光中流露出同往日不一样的迷恋。  
“名人。”  
嗅觉被封锁沦陷。

一颗吻落在永梦的颈下。  
第二颗便耐不住的寻上肩头。  
深情炙热的吮吸，带出波动耳膜震动的水声轻响。  
丝滑而充满渴求，欲望攀爬上彼此碰触的肌肤，一寸寸蔓延。

“等等？！这里——”永梦急忙要转身，却被贵利矢从后方抱住。  
露出享受表情的法医并不在意自己的衣服是不是被蹭上了糖水。他愿意贴在湿漉漉的肌肤上，单单专注于怀中人未又遮挡的肉体。对方故作反抗的小小挣扎，把躯体的骨架轮廓同肌肤的柔韧感，一齐传给了他。  
“名人是我的人，真是幸运。”这话半开玩笑半真诚。  
贵利矢鼻子贴上对方黑发，深吸一口。越过饮品冲入鼻腔的残留甜气，他还闻到另一种。洗发水下方原本的气息，那是属于宝生永梦最直接的味道。  
感到肚子下方发热，贵利矢很有自制力抬起头，彼此拉开一定距离，只剩相互对视。  
他不会在这里把永梦怎么样，因为他答应了对方。更何况他很清楚这里是什么地方，做为医学人员的自制力帮了大忙，他不想伤害永梦的内心和自尊。  
“你不是说不会做什么的吗！”永梦在他怀里扭了一下。  
“嗯，不会做什么。”贵利矢眨眨眼一副自己很清白的表情。“只是亲吻，虽然吻的地方不太妥。但是…不能单纯满足一下吗？”  
他察觉到永梦被挑逗起来后的害羞，容易被感情左右的年轻医生还是太过温柔。这副样子被收入眼底，法医心中顿时开心不少。所以他快速亲了一下小医生的太阳穴，随后松开手。  
“放心，我说过不会在这里做那种事，就不会做。”贵利矢抬手刮了下对方泛红的鼻头，“只是忍不住亲了下，因为名人你太诱人了。”

忽然他们听到洗手间大门推开，一位被派来询问情况的男服务员捡来后开口喊道，“客人，您还好吗？”  
“还好，没大问题，”贵利矢代替永梦在隔间中回了话。  
随后永梦因为不好意思而绷紧的身子被贵利矢红色的夹克罩上，而为他披上衣服的贵利矢则开门探出头代替不方便的永梦与服务员搭话。  
“我们擦干净后就离开，不在这里吃了。”贵利矢声音笑眯眯的，装作并不太往心里去的样子晃了晃手中的毛巾。“因为身上太粘。不方便。”  
“真是万分抱歉！”服务员相当严肃的再次道歉。“店长说可以给二位准备一张免费的券，下次可以免费来这里享用晚餐。”  
“知道了，”贵利矢乐呵呵的回应过去，“一会出去后再给我们吧。”  
按照贵利矢的性格，既然永梦没事，服务员也不是故意，他便不会在永梦没生气的情况下先去发脾气。想到这里的永梦，内心感激的松一口气，听到服务员走掉的声音后才放松下来。

“怎么？不穿上？”送走服务员后，重新收回身子锁上门的贵利矢看见永梦的样子差点笑出来。  
永梦只是披着夹克，并没套上。就好像有所戒备似的，他双手交叉在胸前拉着衣服两边，尽可能为自己挡去空气，宛如被欺负过的小狗。  
“我身上不干净…”永梦扫视了一眼对方，“再说你短袖出去真的没关系吗？”天气转凉，现在可不是悠哉穿短袖的时候。  
“名人你明明有些时候那么厉害，但是偶尔脑子却可爱到我想打开看看。”贵利矢抬手把夹克往对方身上紧紧，“你觉得你不穿衣服出去，是不是会感冒？你想不穿衣服就这样出去？”  
“额…”  
“还是说你想让我帮你穿？虽然我没什么怨言。”  
“不，我自己可以…”永梦趁着脸掩饰尴尬，抬手套上了夹克。穿着别人的衣服总是很别扭，更不用说身上没洗干净的感觉令他非常不自在。  
“好粘。”永梦感到皮衣的质地被强行贴在肌肤上，很不舒服。他忍不住拉扯领子，根本不想拉上拉链将自己就这样裹起来，简直太恶心了。  
“哪里？我帮你擦了。”贵利矢在对方眼前晃了晃毛巾，  
永梦把一侧肩膀露出。

那里之前被亲吻过。  
那时候贵利矢也能感觉到干在上面的玫瑰香。  
有些粘粘的感觉将他的唇拉回到肌肤上，简直是在挑逗。  
简直现在也如胶似的挣扎不开，思绪乱涌。

“啧，”乍舌。  
贵利矢把毛巾丢在放书包的马桶盖上。  
他抱住了永梦，伴着对方向后的失重力，他稳住教托着对方，将男孩靠在了隔间壁上。  
鼻尖就几厘米。真实的味道还有虚幻的味道，蛊惑的溜进鼻腔。  
“不会做过激的事，”他凝视那双漂亮的眼睛。  
永梦似乎想要开口说些什么，但他柔软可爱的嘴唇只是动了动，却没能说出来任何拒绝的话。  
贵利矢开心了，他喜欢这样乖巧的永梦。  
喜欢到想吃掉。  
不过他克制住了，毕竟永梦已经是他的了。  
“只会做一些不过激的事，相信我。”

夺走了唇，贵利矢保持着温和的力度，却节奏迅速的探入其中。掠夺空气，搅动吮吸，换气间也无法让多余的缝隙将他们分隔开。  
手开始压制不住情绪的游走，但也只是蜻蜓点水似的碰了几下。  
九条现在保持着理智。永梦就是他的理智。  
因此他不会可以在这个空间里把彼此擦出火。  
一只手臂撩开夹克下方，短袖帮了大忙，至少还能单纯享受一下肌肤的接触。他勾起永梦的腰，并不是纤细，却很好揽住，完美镶入怀中。  
永梦回应了他，嘴唇彼此推动，声音相互重叠。  
虽然青涩，但有莫名的诱惑力，十足的可爱。明明有些僵硬，但却好强的跟上节奏，这点便足以捕获九条贵利矢的心。

可当贵利矢感到手中永梦的腰侧收紧，呼吸屏住，小腹绷起时。他便意识到永梦被他弄的发热了。  
年轻实习医生的手指勾住他胸前的夏威夷衬衫领口，鼻间的呼吸夹带出沉迷的哼响。再这样下去，他会让永梦先失去自制。  
即使不愿意，贵利矢还是现行分开彼此，结束吻后凝视对方略微泛红的双颊。显然永梦很不情愿，却被注视后收敛起刚才的神情，好强不甘的抿住嘴。  
真有趣。贵利矢忍不住想逗他，可自己必须适可而止。  
“不愧是名人。”贵利矢语气就像是在哼歌，“差点就让我失控了。可惜现在到此为止，回去再享受吧？”他后退半步，冲对方可怜兮兮的大眼睛扬起眉毛。  
即使不说贵利矢也猜到了，永梦还想在离开前再要一个吻。

“拉上拉链，我们走了。”贵利矢并未果断撤离，而是圈着对方，耐心的哄起来。“你那么甜，再继续呆在这个小空间，我就要窒息了。你说是吧，名人？”  
然而在他撒手之际，永梦却突然抓住了他的胳膊。距离不变，甚至永梦靠入更近。担心会擦出火，吃了一惊的贵利矢僵在原地。  
“不要叫我名人…我们不再是以前的关系了，不是吗？”永梦突然口吻略微强硬的要求到，大眼睛中包含认真。  
贵利矢凝视半晌，随即挑眉一笑，“说的也是。”  
这话似乎拨开了他胸口的闸，松下的眉间流露出一丝迷恋。即将呼之欲出的名字化在舌尖，令他产生了满足不了的冲动，就像是胸口的渴望被挖了一个洞。  
他渴求永梦。  
虽然现在不可以。但在暂短的分开前，他必须要带走些什么。  
要收纳更多，以满足和压制自己。  
贵利矢选择了味道。  
永梦最纯粹的轮廓。

法医伸手用臂弯圈住了怀中人的腰，另一边手指不听使唤的抚摸过对方赤裸出的肩头。控制不了的鼻尖凑近对方仍残留糖痕的胸口，接着深深嗅着对方身上残留的甘甜气息。  
他一路深呼向上，鼻尖只距离肌肤几毫米。  
明明未碰到，却令永梦产生出对方带起的空气若有若无点蹭过胸口的错觉，不由自住让年轻的男孩倒吸口气后，屏住呼吸。  
永梦手下意识想要去寻求什么抓住。而贵利矢在余光捕捉之际，便已腾手牵住扣上。  
想要将这纯净的人的每丝气味纳入鼻腔。  
贵利矢顺势吻啄过对方锁骨后，随即偏头绕去年轻男孩的耳侧，闻尽一路芳香。  
吸收完甘美的味道，他满足的输出口气。波动起的风巧妙的撩起永梦耳侧垂下的几根发丝。  
那里有期盼他话语的秘境。

贵利矢靠上男孩的耳廓。  
呼吸温热，音色叹出回音。  
“永梦。”

“甘い。”


End file.
